


Good Enough

by honeybee_pioneer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crying, Fluff, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_pioneer/pseuds/honeybee_pioneer
Summary: They were ecstatic, as was most of the family.Keyword: Most of the family.(Sequel to my fic 'Give it Time' but can be read alone!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Yuri!!! on Ice! 
> 
> I wrote this on mobile so please let me know of any mistakes!
> 
> Quick notes: An Omega Drop is mentioned in this fic. In my understanding it is when an Omega goes into their most vulnrable, primal state when they are scared or upset. There is a Haikyuu series all about Omega Drops, so I highly recommend it! Panta Rhie is also a good fic I recomend that contains a drop!

They were ecstatic.

After over a year of trying, Yuuri was finally pregnant. Viktor could barely keep his hands off of his mate. The two had told only their parents to be safe, Yuuri's fear of a miscarriage raging through the roof.

They avoided the past two monthly gatherings, waiting until Yuuri's third month of his pregnancy to make the announcement. Their friends and families were overjoyed for the couple.

Well, most of the family.

Viktor's Auntie Natalie had never been fond of Yuuri. She had wanted Viktor to mate the daughter of one of her tea friends, but Viktor nor the girl ever had any romantic interests between them. Auntie Natalie always found something to grind on Yuuri about. "You aren't sitting straight enough, your posture is a mess! And you call this mess of thread proper needlework?"

It bothered Yuuri to no end, but he hated making a fuss over something very small.

They began to go to the gatherings again after the announcement. Most of the family congratulated them, Viktor's mother, Ana, hugging Yuuri tightly and Viktor's father, Ivan, firmly shaking his son's hand.

Ana dragged Yuuri off to where the other Omega's and beta women were sitting together. People congratulated him, and asked questions, like how far along he was, and if he had a preference of whether it would be a boy or a girl.

"I suppose a little boy would be nice, but a little girl would be so sweet..." he answered shyly. "I guess I don't have a preference. I just want them to be happy and healthy."

"You should be praying it will be an Alpha at least." Auntie Natalie said from her seat. "Every first born Nikiforov has been an Alpha for the entirety of the family history."

Yuuri had a nervous look on his face. Ana patted his arm before turning to her sister-in-law. "Natalie, it's unfair to put that kind of pressure on him!"

"It's not pressure if it's the truth." Auntie Natalie said, going back to her needlework. "Yuuri, bring your work here. I shall correct what I assume are your many mistakes."

The rest of the gathering went well, besides Auntie Natalie's scolding when Yuuri informed her he hadn't brought his needlework. Viktor had saved his mate eventually, pulling him to a quiet space and kissing him softly. Yuuri melted, clinging to his mate. "She'll kill me before this baby is born, she will." He said softly.

Viktor snorted. "Not if I have any say."

Yuuri bit his lip. "Will you be disappointed if the baby isn't an Alpha?"

Viktor shook his head, kissing Yuuri's forehead. "Of course not. Remember what we were talking about before? Just happy and healthy, an that will be plenty good enough for us."

Yuuri nodded. "Okay."

* * *

The gathering of the fifth month, the Katsuki's were in town. They came along, and Hiroko and Ana were very happy to see each other again. Toshiya and Ivan agreed to share a celebratory drink, dragging Viktor off with them.

Ana and Hiroko served lunch at the table, both making sure to add an extra roll and phirozski to Yuuri's plate. As people ate, Auntie Natalie glanced over Yuuri crudely.

"You're eating far too much." She said, taking a sip of her beverage.

Yuuri frowned, suddenly losing his appetite. "Sorry, Auntie Natalie..." he whispered.

Hiroko frowned when she looked back at her son, who looked very uncomfortable. "Yuu-chan? Is everything alright?" She asked softly in Japanese.

"Y-Yes, I'm just not very hungry anymore..." he responded, before turning to one of Viktor's cousins and speaking to her in English, asking her about her own experience with her children.

Hiroko turned to Ana, who was looking suspiciously at her sister-in-law.

"What are you thinking?" Hiroko asked quietly.

Ana sighed. "I'm thinking I have a very meddlesome sister-in-law, and not the kind that means well."

Hiroko was about to speak when Viktor and Mari came up behind Yuuri. Mari tousled his hair lightly.

Yuuri looked up with a small pout. "Mari-nee!" He whined, trying to make his hair lay flat.

Viktor kissed his forehead. "She's only teasing, love." He looked at his mate's plate, barely touched. "Yuuri? Is your stomach bothering you again?"

Yuuri blushed. "I'm just not very hungry right now..."

Viktor clicked his tongue. "You need to eat, Yuuri! The doctor said you were underweight for how far along you are!" He pulled up a chair next to Yuuri, holding up a bite of salad on his fork. He fed it to Yuuri, who hesitated before his shoulder's dropped and he began to eat the rest of his food.

Auntie Natalie had a deep frown on her face, but if she was thinking something, she didn't say it.

At the end of the gathering, Hiroko and Ana hugged, vowing again like always to keep in touch.

"Please take care of my Yuuri," Hiroko said. "His heart is already very gentle. It is easily hurt."

Ana nodded. "Of course, Hiroko. I couldn't be more happy to have him in my family."

* * *

 

At eight months, Yuuri was beginning to wish the baby was out. He felt huge and disgusting, his hormones all out of balance. He cried at the slightest things, got angry when there was no reason to be.

At the time, Yuuri was upset with Viktor, having had a vivid pregnancy dream his Alpha had cheated on him. Rationally, he knew it wasn't true, but he was still so angry over it! He had actually forced Viktor to stay in the living room on the couch for three nights.

After explaining this at the table, Viktor's cousin Andrej giggled. "It's terrible, I know! I used to get dreams like those when I was pregnant with our third. Poor Nina, I kicked her out of the bedroom for two weeks!"

Auntie Natalie looked unhappy. "It's a bit shameful, I think. Being unable to separate feelings over a dream and what is the truth? And kicking out your Alpha? Absolutely shameful."

Yuuri's smile left his face. Andrej cleared his throat. "Auntie Natalie, forgive me for speaking back, but you haven't experienced what someone else experiences. Not everyone has a perfect pregnancy."

Auntie Natalie scoffed. "I did with my Clara. And never once did I speak back to my Alpha."

Andrej rolled his eyes and turned back to Yuuri. "Don't listen to her." He said quietly. "What you're going through is normal. Viktor knows that too."

Yuuri nodded, giving a grateful look to Andrej. However, the obvious discomfort remained, and he eventually excused himself. He found Viktor smiling and laughing with some of his Alpha cousins. He went right around his chair and sat gently on Viktor's lap, burying his head in the older man's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Vitya..." he whispered, tears forming in his eyes as his voice wobbled. "I'm sorry I've been so terrible, Alpha..."

Viktor frowned. "Yuuri?"

"I'm a terrible Omega, you should leave me, send me into a drop and find someone better." Yuuri sobbed into his collar.

Viktor's eyes went wide. "Yuuri, do you feel like you are about to drop?" He asked quickly.

Yuuri sobbed again and nodded. "Help me, Alpha!"

Viktor hushed him rubbing his back. "Shhh, it's okay, Alpha's here..." he said, holding Yuuri bridal style. "Here, let's go..."

Yuuri cried and shook his head. "N-No, don't wanna move!" He was becoming more panicked.

One of Viktor's cousins, Nina, leaned in and whispered. "I'm going to get your mother and Andrej. Don't let him slip into that drop."

Viktor rubbed his mate's back, holding him close. "My sweet, good Omega, I'm here, Alpha is right here..."

Ana rushed over, Andrej with her. Andrej began to purr and pet Yuuri's arm very gently. Ana spoke softly to Yuuri.

"Hello, Yuuri," she said quietly. "Do you know where you are?"

"G-Gathering..." he mumbled.

Ana smiled. "That's right! What is it that is making you want to drop?"

"Bad Omega..." Yuuri whimpered. "Bad Mother..."

Andrej shook his head. "Yuuri, you're not bad! You are one of the best Omega's I've ever met! And I know you'll be a great mother, you already love that pup so much. There will be so much love for your baby."

Viktor nuzzled Yuuri's hair. "You are a very good Omega. You will be a very good mother. Come back up for me, love, that's it..."

Yuuri took a few deep breaths before letting himself go a little limp on his mate. "I'm sorry for making a scene..." he whispered.

Viktor shook his head. "It's alright love, we should have expected this. You're very stressed right now, and your anxiety already makes you more susceptible to dropping. Here, let's get you home."

Yuuri looked down. "I'm sorry. You looked like you were having a nice time..."

Viktor hushed him. "Don't worry about it, love. As long as I'm with you, I'll be more than happy."

Ana and Andrej gave quick goodbyes, Ivan making sure Viktor and Yuuri got to their car without issue.

Yuuri fell asleep on the ride home, Viktor glancing every few minutes to make sure he was protected.

* * *

He was perfect. Three month old Katsuro was born on June 18th, perfect weight and size. He had a perfect little heart shaped smile, and perfect wide brown eyes. His little wisps of hair were a silvery blond like Viktor's and Yuuri's nose.

They were holding the gathering, as custom of the Nikiforov family was for the parents of the newborn to host a gathering when the Alpha's hostile protective instincts wore off. Yuuri's family had come to visit their grandson and nephew, and Yuuri and Viktor's friends were present as well.

"Yuuri! He's so cute!" Phichit exclaimed.

Yuuri smiled softly. "I know, he's adorable."

"He's my son, after all!" Viktor said with a grin. "There is no way for him not to be cute!"

Yuri gagged. "You're annoying, Viktor. Don't act like you did so much work."

Chris smiled behind his champagne. "Yeah, Viktor, you only helped in the fun part of making the baby."

Yuuri shook his head. "Viktor has been plenty helpful. Between all the crying and midnight cravings, he's done a great job."

Viktor sighed in relief. "I am so happy those midnight runs to the supermarket are done. If I see one more jar of pickles and jar of peanut butter, I might just run away."

"Do you know his dynamic prediction?" Otabek asked from Yuri's side.

Yuuri nodded. "99% for being an Omega, 1% chance of the Beta gene. So we pretty much have a guarantee he will present as an Omega."

Ana swooped in, cooing over her grandson. "Oh, he's going to grow up so handsome!"

Hiroko nodded. "With those eyes, he'll be such a heartbreaker."

Auntie Natalie was shaking her head. "Such a shame. He's not an Alpha, and you give him a foreign name? It's like he's not a Nikiforov at all!"

Yuuri stopped and turned, a glare set on his face. "Quiet." He said dangerously. "You can lay every attack you want on me. You can shame me for my body, and you can send me into drops, but you do not get to speak of my son like that. He will be an Omega, and he will grow up knowing that it won't make any difference of him as a person to us. He will be treated by us as we would treat a Beta or Alpha child of our own. If you have an issue with my son, and his name that comes from my heritage, you are free to leave. He is as much a Nikiforov as his father, and he will do amazing things." He turned his back on Auntie Natalie, walking away.

Viktor pulled him into an embrace, passing their son to Yuuri. "Someone was missing his mother."

Yuuri nuzzled Katsuro, leaning into Viktor's embrace. "It's alright, I'm here now."

They were a little family of their own, and that was more than good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Pleass let me know if you enjoyed this!
> 
> My tumblr is yikes-my-face - feel free to come scream about YoI with me!


End file.
